


Skipping to Dessert

by Nova Truth (writingjack)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley misunderstands euphemism, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingjack/pseuds/Nova%20Truth
Summary: Crowley wants to propose to Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	Skipping to Dessert

Crowley loves to see his boyfriend eating. 

Aziraphale eats cakes whenever he baked them (which is often, he just got a few new cookbooks in on the subject). He eats the bagged snacks from whenever he goes to PTA meetings to advocate for a commitment to justice in the local school. He eats at all his favorite restaurants. Crowley never chooses, but that’s all right. He doesn’t care much for food, just for Aziraphale and his happiness. Besides, Aziraphale would let him drive to their dates, in spite of his claims that his driving “upset his stomach” and was “ruining the lines of his suit.”

God, Crowley can’t wait to marry him.

They’re seated at the Ritz. A table had just so happened to be empty. “It’s a miracle!” the person they called to make the reservation had said. He was incorrect. This time, it was an intervention of the demonic variety.

That’s not where the interventions ended. Crowley makes sure that all the food is perfect and out of the kitchen before Aziraphale even realizes that being antsy is a thing. Everything is perfect, and they have their table, the one they had eaten at countless times as they had fallen in love. Aziraphale has a new favorite chicken dish and a few sides.

Hopeless romantic, Crowley thought of himself, and he was.

The time finally arrives. La pièce de résistance, the cake, is coming toward their table. There’s a very special surprise waiting in its middle. Sitting neatly on a clean dish, the cake is tiny, perfect for Aziraphale to polish off himself, but not small enough that he’ll be able to do it all in a large bite.

Aziraphale starts eating. He pauses for a moment to savor the rich flavors of the chocolate, nuts, and raspberries, which Crowley hopes don’t obscure the taste of metal, not knowing much about the pleasure of eating. 

Aziraphale looks up, as if to God, and then to his boyfriend.

“Crowley, you must try this, it’s delectable. Christ almighty–I mean, gosh, you can taste how fresh the fruit is in this.”

He pushes the plate toward his boyfriend, who, not wanting to disappoint Aziraphale, takes a small taste, smiles that snake smile, and pushes it back.

“It was good!” He says. “Have some more?”

“How about we skip to dessert instead?” Aziraphale says.

Crowley frowns. “Aziraphale, this is dessert. Not savory, see.”

Aziraphale blushes and shakes his head. “No, I mean…” he leans in across the table, deftly avoiding the tea candle, “dessert.” He says it as if he’s planning on assassinating someone. And knowing Aziraphale, he just might, if it’s to keep people away from his precious books. 

Fuck, Crowley thinks, he has an errand to do.

“Ah. Right then. Just...go ahead and eat it, then, no need to dawdle,” he says, fidgeting.

Aziraphale takes a reluctant bite and hits on something hard. Crowley knows because his eyes go wide, and he looks right at Crowley.

Then, Crowley gets on one knee. It still feels strange, having knees, after all his time as a snake, but he looks at Aziraphale as if he is the sun. Aziraphale spits out the ring and gives it to Crowley, who miracles it clean. Crowley presents it right back with shaking hands.

“Angel. I have something to ask–”

“Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Crowley! Goodness, I thought you were going to ask ages ago–oh Crowley. Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Crowley gets up, pulls Aziraphale into a deep kiss. Patrons clap for them, and a few cheer, particularly the staff, as they always tip the best and come in regularly without any fuss.

“Can we skip to dessert now?” Aziraphale whispers in Crowley’s ear under the thrum of clapping.

“Of course, darling. I’ll call the waiter over straight away. Or…”

“Or?”

“Or, we could miracle something to us. Back at our place.”

“I’d...like that very much, yes.”

They get up to leave, and the check is miraculously paid, with a 70000% tip. The server quits immediately and starts a new life collecting rare fish, and competing with other rare fish collectors.


End file.
